The present invention relates to mobile irrigation machines such as those used on agricultural fields for watering planted crops or in greenhouse applications.
Conventional irrigation systems have a main pipeline which is supported at intervals by mobile towers. Spray nozzles are connected at various points along the pipeline. The nozzles may attach more or less directly to the main pipeline or to drop tubes that extend out of the top of the main pipeline and curve downwardly to a nozzle or to the bottom of pipe. Pressure regulators may be interposed between the main pipeline and each nozzle to maintain a regulated water pressure entering each nozzle regardless of undulating terrain or pressure losses along the length of the pipeline. This assures that the nozzles will dispense water at a known rate at each point along the main pipeline.
One problem with current irrigation systems is that the emitted water spray from the nozzle is subject to evaporation loss. As soon as the water becomes airborne from the nozzle, some percentage is lost to the atmosphere by evaporation. Further evaporation can occur after the water lands on the plants or the surface of the ground. The percentage lost can be especially significant during dry seasons or in arid climates. Thus, there is a need for an irrigation system which reduces the effect of evaporation on the emitted water spray.